HVAC systems have become more complex in recent years. Control units for use with HVAC systems have not been sufficiently detailed and varied in the information provided for a user to permit efficient use of features of the HVAC system. Complexity in programming and displaying information has caused some confusion to the extent that some users do not employ all of the features of an HVAC system, or find that the employment of some features is cumbersome.
Some attempts at facilitating the interface between a user and an HVAC control unit have involved limiting flexibility in the programming or display capabilities of the control unit. Such oversimplification of a control unit may also limit employment of features or capabilities of a HVAC system.
Prior art thermostat control devices generally require a user to enter a reminder interval or delay using a code corresponding to a time, such as a number of days. The time code is commonly provided in a user manual and is likely not something the user remembers. The capability to enter reminder delay interval or other time in terms of a number of months (or other predetermined time interval) in a display is a significant improvement in convenience and ease of use for a user.